Letter To My Son's Father
by Marymel
Summary: WARNING: character death. A letter to thank the man who raised Mac.


**I don't own MacGyver. **

**Spoilers for Seeds + Permafrost + Feather.**

**I hate not having Jack on MacGyver! And, with the events in the episode, Mac needs Jack more than ever. So I decided to write this story. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

It was a day he thought he'd never see. His mission was over and he made it home. So much was different, yet much was the same. He'd missed his team - his family - more than he could say. And he couldn't shake the feeling they needed him now more than ever.

He found the key and opened his front door. A deep, grateful sigh escaped him as he walked in. He'd never been so happy to just walk through a door. He glanced down and saw an envelope. Warily, he glanced around, his hand on his gun just in case. He bent down and picked up the envelope. His name was on the front, but he didn't recognize the handwriting. He did a quick search of his apartment before sitting on the couch.

Callused hands opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. He sighed heavily as he read.

_Dalton,_

_If you're reading this, two things have happened. One: your mission is over and you're home safe. Thank God for that._

_Two: I'm gone._

Jack's eyes began to tear up as he continued reading.

_I started feeling sick not long before you left. The Big C._

Jack swallowed thickly. He now had an idea of who left him the letter. He cleared his throat as he continued reading.

_Anyway...I'm not telling you that for sympathies. I am writing this to thank you._

A tear spilled down Jack's cheek.

_You may not agree, but when I left Angus, I did it for his safety. And I knew what I was doing when I put you two together. You are the family my son needed. I know that sounds strange coming from me...but you are his other half. Yes, you drive each other crazy sometimes, but that's what families do._

Jack smiled sadly as he thought of Mac. He'd missed him more than he'd ever missed anyone.

_I guess you know a lot has happened since you left. Desi...she's something. I found her as charming as a root canal._

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. He'd told Mac he might love his replacement or want to kill her. He knew she wasn't the most likable person.

_The one thing she didn't get was my son. Yes, she protected him. But she had no sense of family. No respect for what you and Angus...or, for that matter, you, Angus, Riley, Bozer and Matty...have been through together. For that reason, I can never respect her like I respect you. _

The Texan's eyes widened in disbelief as he read that last statement.

_I know that sounds strange. But you protected my son. For that alone, I will be forever grateful. She just wasn't...right. _

_Jack...you did so much more than just look out for my son. You became his family._

Jack found tears in his eyes as he read further.

_You became everything to him - brother, best friend, protector. And, yes...father._

A sad smile came to Jack's face as he read Jim's words. He had practically raised the younger man since they first met in Afghanistan. Now, knowing Mac had been through so much since he left, Jack wanted nothing more than to just hug Mac and let him know he was not alone. Jack was determined to never leave Mac and his family again.

Jack sighed deeply as he continued reading.

_I guess what I'm trying to say...is thank you. I know how strange that must sound coming from me. But when Mac needed you - to talk about anything or nothing - you were always there. I know I was never "father of the year" material, but I always loved my son. I realize that, in the last couple of years, I got a second chance with Angus. I have never taken that for granted. I love my son...but he has another father. One that, I'm sure, never stopped thinking about him while he was away. A man who never second guessed anything about my son. Even though you may have driven each other crazy at first...you grew to be closer than Angus and I have ever been. For that - for everything you have ever done for my son - thank you._

Jack couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes as he continued reading. Every word resonated in his heart.

_I realize I've done some things Angus may not be able to forgive me for now...or if he ever will. But I want you to know everything I did, I did for my son. And I know that every time I wasn't there for him, you were. Not because you had to, but because you wanted to. Because you love my son._

More tears fell as Jack read the last sentence. He and Mac rarely told each other how they felt, but they knew they owed each other their lives. And Jack missed Mac more than he could say.

_Jack...thank you. Thank you for being what I couldn't be for Angus - a father. Thank you for keeping him safe, both here at home and overseas. Thank you for making sure he got to bed and all that stuff that dads and moms are supposed to do. Thank you for being there when he had his heart broken and needed to talk to someone. Thank you for teaching him to trust his gut. Thank you for everything - even teaching him to appreciate a Bruce Willis movie marathon._

Jack couldn't help but laugh. He'd lost count of how many Bruce Willis movies he and Mac sat through over the years. He'd missed their movie marathons, talking about any and everything.

_And, yes, thank you for being Angus' father. He and I have made progress in the last few months. We actually talk most every day. But I know that, no matter how many emotional walls we knock down and how many talks we have...I'll never be as close to him as you are. So thank you. I am forever grateful that you raised my son. _

"You're welcome," Jack said softly.

_No matter what happened between me and Angus, and no matter what happens in the future, you will always be his family. No one can or will ever replace you. _

_So now, I'm asking that you do the one thing you've always done - be there for Angus. He may not want to talk, but you know how to get through to him. Riley, Bozer and Matty are great, but he needs you. They all do. I know I don't have to ask, but be there for them and for each other. _

_You will always be my son's family. I am forever grateful. Thank you._

_James MacGyver_

By the time he finished the letter, tears were freely falling from Jack's eyes. He'd missed everyone so much, but Mac would always hold a special place in his heart. Knowing that the blond agent had been through so much while he was away was heartbreaking. The Texan allowed himself to cry for both his best friend and the man who gave him DNA.

As he cried, Jack thought about what James said in the letter. He knew he was more of a father to Mac than James, and he knew Mac needed him now more than ever. No matter what, Jack would always be there for the younger man. Mac, Riley, Bozer and Matty were his family.

Jack wiped the tears from his cheek and tucked the letter in his pocket. He thought about calling Mac, but decided he just needed to see him face to face.

When he arrived at Mac's house, he saw Matty's car in the driveway. He knew he didn't need to knock, but did anyway. Matty opened the door and a relived smile came to her face.

"He's out back," she said. Riley and Bozer greeted him with sad smiles. They knew only Jack could be there for Mac.

Jack's heart broke when he saw Mac. The younger man stared out into the city. He knew Mac was thinking of the last few months with his father. The blond looked so sad, his arms on the wooden rail of his deck, shoulders slumped and staring out into the night.

Mac straightened and sighed softly. He just knew Jack was behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his old friend, looking a little older and more ragged.

"I'm here, Mac," Jack croaked, fighting tears of his own.

A sob escaped Mac as he turned to the Texan. Jack let Mac cry as he hugged the younger man. "I gotcha," Jack whispered. "Let it out, bud." It broke Jack's heart to hear Mac's sobs. He knew the younger man needed him now more than ever.

After several minutes, Mac pulled away. He took a good look at his best friend. "Y-You're really..."

"I'm back," Jack assured him. "I am so, so sorry...I should have been here."

Mac shook his head and sheepishly smiled. "It's okay."

Jack smiled at his best friend. "I'm here now."

"You're...you're back for good?" Mac asked. He breathed shakily as more tears fell down his face.

Jack nodded and wordlessly pulled Mac in for another hug. Mac clung to Jack's shoulders and cried as the elder agent gently patted his back. "I'm back for good," Jack said, meaning every word. He smiled sadly and held Mac as he felt the younger man clinging tighter to him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack assured the heartbroken man. "You're stuck with me." He smiled as he heard a soft chuckle from Mac.

Jack held Mac tighter and let him cry. He knew they had more than enough time to catch up and talk. Right now, Mac just needed to know Jack was there.

"It's okay, bud," Jack whispered. "I'm not leaving you. Never again." Both men clung to each other, knowing Jack meant every word.

They would always have each other.

**The End**


End file.
